


Four Mugs

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a new bike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Mugs

“WeEEEoooWEEEEOooOOoo!!!” Giggled Genim as he pedalled menacingly around the small house. 

“Hey kiddo not in the house alright..” John Stilinski said as he came in the door. 

“WEEEEEEEOOOOWEEEEOOO!!” The little boy beamed as he ignored his father and continued on louder. 

“Oh well of course, I should have known you’d be behind this.” John smiled as he took in the chaos that was the living room. Books and toys knocked over chairs pushed back against the wall, his wife giggling cross legged on the coffee table. 

“Isn’t he good?” She asked knees bobbing up and down as she smiled. 

“Coffee?” 

“Only four mugs.” 

“Only four- I swear I don’t know who’s worse you or Gem.” 

“You wouldn’t love us if we were ordinary.” 

“No I wouldn’t.” 

“Come on, come and watch!” 

“Alright love.” He said in surrender as his son jabbed at his ankles with his bike wheel. 

“Up!” She laughed out, Genim making to attack again. 

“I’m starting to regret buying him that bike.” 

“Just wait until he starts driving.”


End file.
